1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of detecting touch force (touch pressure), and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
A display unit of a mobile terminal is implemented in the form of a touch screen so as to provide different user interfaces based on various types of touch inputs. However, such a touch applied through the touch screen is given in a two-dimensional (2D) touch manner, which has a spatial limitation. Therefore, to provide more various and intuitive touch methods, terminals, which are capable of applying various control commands by using touch force (or pressure) for providing a three-dimensional (3D) touch method, are under development.